Journal of consciousness studies
The Journal of Consciousness Studies (JCS) is an interdisciplinary, peer-reviewed academic journal dedicated entirely to the field of consciousness studies. It was founded in part to provide visibility across disciplines to various researchers approaching the problem of consciousness from their respective fields. It serves as a fertile ground for debate as well as cross pollination of ideas for further research. The articles are usually in non-specialized language (in contrast to a typical academic journal) in order to make it accessible to those in other disciplines. This also serves to make it accessible to most laypersons. In contrast to other journals, such as Consciousness and Cognition, which is an interdisciplinary scientific journal on consciousness, JCS attempts to incorporate fields beyond the realm of the natural sciences and the social sciences such as the humanities, philosophy, critical theory, comparative religion, and mysticism to name a few. Books From time to time, the Journal of Consciousness Studies will publish collections of thematically or topically related academic papers. These 'books' that are published often take the form of a double issue. Art and the Brain Volume 6, No.6/7, (June/July 1999) Edited by Goguen, Joseph A. Art and the Brain, Part II ''' Volume 7, No. 8-9, August/September 2000 Edited by Thompson, Joseph A.; Erik Myin '''Between Ourselves: Second-Person Issues in the Study of Consciousness Volume 6, No.2-3, 1999, September 2001 Edited by Thompson, Evan Cognitive Models and Spiritual Maps: Interdisciplinary Explorations of Religious Experience Volume 7, No. 11-12, November-December 2000 Edited by Andresen, Jensine; Robert K.C. Forman Emergence of Consciousness, The Volume 8, No. 9-10, September-October 2001 Edited by Freeman, Anthony Is the Visual World a Grand Illusion? Volume 9, No. 5-6, May-June 2002 Edited by Noë, Alva Machine Consciousness Volume 10, No. 4-5, April-May 2003 Edited by Holland, Owen Models of the Self Part 1 - Volume 4, Issue 5-6, 1997 Part 2 - Volume 5, Issue 2, 1998 Part 3 - Volume 5, Issue 5-6, 1998 Edited by Gallagher, Shaun; Jonathan Shear Psi Wars: Getting to Grips with the Paranormal Volume 10, No. 6-7, June-July 2003 Edited by Alcock, James E.; Jean Burns; Anthony Freeman Reclaiming Cognition: The Primacy of Action, Intention and Emotion Volume 6 Issue 11-12 Edited by: unknown Varieties of Religious Experience: Centenary Essays, The Volume 9, No. 9-10, September-October 2002 Edited by Michel Ferrari View from Within, The Volume 6, Issue 2-3 February/March 1999 Edited by Varela, Francisco; Jonathan Shear Volitional Brain: Towards a Neuroscience of Free Will, The Volume 6, Issue 8-9 August-September 1999 Edited by Libet, Benjamin; Anthony Freeman; Keith Sutherland Conferences JCS is affiliated with the Towards a Science of Consciousness conference, and the Center for Consciousness Studies at Arizona University. Some Represented Fields Artificial Intelligence; Artificial Life; Cognitive Science; Cognitive psychology; Cognitive neuropsychology; Cognitive neuroscience; Comparative religion; Computational neuroscience; Critical theory; Developmental psychology; Dream interpretation; Ecology; Embodied philosophy; Embodiment; Entheogenics; Evolutionary psychology; Hermeneutics; Humanistic psychology; Hypnosis; Linguistics; Memetics; Mysticism; Mythology; Neurolinguistics; Neurophysiology; Neuropsychology; Parapsychology; Philosophy of mind; Psychiatry; Psychoanalysis; Psychology; Psychopharmacology; Shamanism; Sociobiology; Sociology; Systems theory; Transpersonal psychology Some Notable Contributors *Igor Aleksander *James H. Austin *Susan Blackmore *David Chalmers *Francis Crick *Patricia Churchland *Daniel Dennett *Owen Flanagan *Walter Freeman *Joseph Goguen *Nicholas Humphrey *Piet Hut *Ivan Illich *Stanley Krippner *George Lakoff *Jaron Lanier *Benjamin Libet *Jonathan Lowe *John McCarthy *Colin McGinn *Thomas Metzinger *Rafael E. Núñez *Roger Penrose *Vilayanur S. Ramachandran *Oliver Sacks *John Searle *Luc Steels *Galen Strawson *Charles Tart *Esther Thelen *Francisco Varela *Ken Wilber External link *Journal of Consciousness Studies Category:Consciousness studies Category:Consciousness journals